Journey Home
by Kris Davis
Summary: A/U what if Jaina was hurt during the fight on Kessel in Crisis of Crystal Reef? What if Black Sun blamed her for destroying their plans? and what if she had to flee in order to save the lives of her loved ones? This is what happened.
1. Default Chapter

The Journey Home, By DarthKeki  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own star wars of TJK or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Long ago in a galaxy far, far away, Two years have passed since the The defeat of Black Sun on their hostile Take over. But the priced paid for that Defeat was heavier then any one believed  
  
Jaina Solo Daughter of the Chief of state Leia Organa Solo and General Han Solo, Was severely Injured in the mines of Kessel, Sent back to Yavin 4 for recovery it became obvious that Black Sun had Marked her with the blame for the failure of the plan This became obvious when she was attacked by Bounty Hunters.  
  
Fleeing the planet, she has since disappeared. Despite the many efforts to locate her none have Worked. Until Now.  
  
  
  
Chapter One - So we meet again,  
  
  
  
Princess Tenal Ka D'jo of the Hapian system stepped of her ship the Warrior. She surveyed the planet that she had just landed on. It was mostly Desert but there were parts that were alive with foliage and Life. 'So this were she went' She thought curiously. Tenal Ka headed toward one particular patch of life. As she neared it she saw a simple hut built in between to tall trees. She carefully approached and circled the hut looking for the door she found it as she opened the door a voice greeted her from inside the hut. "I was wondering when you'd find me"  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"No" Jaina Solo said firmly to Tenal Ka who sat at the table. Jaina leaned against one of the windows.  
  
"Jaina please you most come back. It wasn't your fault none of the children were hurt"  
  
Jaina winced as Tenal Ka brought up the incident with some of the younger children at the academy. Jaina closed her eyes wearily as the memory flashed through head.  
  
  
  
@Flashback@  
  
It was shortly after her return from Kessel. And Uncle Luke had thought to help her recover from the injuries she had received by helping the youngest students at the academy with some lessons. So to teach them about the leaving force she took them out to this one water fall that was near the academy and was full of life. She was sitting on this big flat rock. The children no older then 5 were gathered around her as she told them about how the living force had served her in the past when blaster fire had ripped through the clearing the children screamed Jaina managed to get them to safety but in the process had managed to reopen the wound she had. They ended up spending the night in a cave behind the waterfall to make sure the shooter didn't get any of them if they tried to move. That's were Luke, Jacen and Zekk found them the next day but by that time Jaina had lost a lot of blood and was in bad shape. She learned a short while later that it was bounty hunters. She realized that she was a danger to all and left  
  
@End flashback@  
  
  
  
Tenal Ka observed the way Jaina stood and knew that she was remembering that particular incident.  
  
"What so important that you need me to come back anyway"  
  
Jaina asked her back still turned. Tenal Ka's cool gaze softened as she heard the anguish in friend's voice. She knew that Jaina desperately wanted to come back but something was holding her here.  
  
Mara's about to give birth to her and Luke's first child and she really wants you there even if for a few minutes."  
  
Said Tenal Ka. Jaina turned surprise in her brown eyes.  
  
"So she is pregnant? I thought as much. I could feel a new life growing through the force"  
  
This surprised Tenal Ka as she only just started to feel something as did the other Jedi. 'Could Jaina really be the one' she thought. With wonderment. Jaina walked over and sat down next to her. She handed Tenal Ka a steaming drink. It smelled great and tasted even better.  
  
"You can spend the night tonight and I will think it over and let you know tomorrow" Jaina said.  
  
Tenal Ka nodded her head the sat there for a while in silence. When Jaina broke it broke the silence she said.  
  
"I see judging by the ring on your finger my numbskull of a brother asked you to marry him"  
  
Tenal Ka looked down on the ring and Blushed. Jaina lips qui9rked into a small smile.  
  
"How's everyone doing" Jaina asked,  
  
Now it was Tenal Ka's turn for her lips to quirk into a small smile.  
  
"As you pointed out yes Jacen did propose. He is doing well but he misses you as does everybody. Raynar and Lusa Have already been married for going on 6 months. Lowie works with Sierra in the emergency pilot program and Anakin and Tahiri are nearing the end to their training." She said. She couldn't help adding "Zekk's still searching for you. And He's not going to give up till he finds you."  
  
Tenal Ka observed the way Jaina shoulders tensed at the mention of Zekk. He and Jaina used to be such good friends. 'I wonder what happened 'Tenal Ka thought briefly before putting the thought out of her mind. That was how it went for the rest of the night. And as the dawn broke over this little tiny world that now contained two people instead of one person. Jaina's decision had been made.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Zekk learns  
  
Zekk sat in the cockpit of his ship the Lightning Rod. He looked haggard like he hadn't rested well in a long time and in truth he hadn't. Not since Jaina left. At the thought of Jaina his heart tightened and he felt a wave of pure loneliness wash over him. Zekk closed his eyes in a vain attempt to get her out of his mind. It had been two years. Two years that has felt like an eternity. If he'd had know what it would be like not to have her around he never would have let her slip through his fingers. If he ever succeeded in finding her. He was going to fight for her and not let her go.  
  
He pushed his Semi short black-brown hair out of his face. He had cut it awhile ago. While it was not as long as it used to be it was still long enough to fall to his shoulders. His face was paler then it normally was and Dark rings shone clearly under his once bright now dull Green eyes. The memory of the last time he saw Jaina flashed through his mind.  
  
@Flashback@  
  
It was just after the incident with the bounty hunters in the forest. When they found them in the cave. When he had see her he had wanted to kill the people who had done this to her. She was seriously hurt. He had carried her back to the temple and sat with her as she was in the Bacta tanks healing and resting. He was so mad that it took all of his learned Jedi control not to hunt the bounty hunters and kill them. But he could not leave her. It was shortly after she was out of the tanks he had gone to change and found Anja in his room. They argued about why she was there then suddenly she kissed him. He shoved her away immediately but it was to late Jaina had come to thank him when she saw Anja kiss him, Heart Broken she turned and fled. Zekk tried to follow but Luke stopped him.  
  
@End Flashback@  
  
That was the last time he saw her. Zekk closed his eyes to escape the memory when his comm went off. He leaned forward and hit the switch. It was Jacen.  
  
"Hello Jacen" Zekk greeted.  
  
"Zekk if you truly love my sister as you claim you'd better get to back here to Yavin NOW!" Jacen said urgently  
  
Zekk sat up straighter "Explain yourself Jacen?" Zekk demanded. It had taken a long time to convince Jacen that he truly loved Jaina after she fled Yavin 4. He knew better then to pull his leg about Jaina.  
  
"Tenal Ka found Jaina and she's bringing her back to Yavin now. So I suggest you get your butt back here NOW!" And with that Jacen cut transmission.  
  
Zekk felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Jaina had been found. Zekk took the controls to the ship and sent it flying at top speed toward Yavin 4 and for the first time in two years Zekk Smiled. "No matter what Jaina I'm never letting you go again" Zekk wore to himself.  
  
  
  
A/N so what do u think good bad. Whatever you're opinion is please review. I won't continue the story if I don't get at least 1 review. 


	2. AN

Ladies and gentlemen and all my adoring fans and reviewers (Ha Ha)  
  
I am proud to announce that I DarthKeki am alive after wrecking my mother's car.  
  
That's right I was in a car crash. Because of this itty bitty fact I will update all my stories  
  
soon I promise. Right when my ribs stop hurting. Thank you all for listening to me and to  
  
all who have actually bothered to review my stories . some times.  
  
Thank you again,  
  
DarthKeki 


End file.
